


Let it Snow!

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is Rich™, Changlix are a Handsome Couple™, He’s also Woochan’s baby, I’m so tired but this was worth it, Like their literal child, M/M, Minsung are honestly adorable, Okay this is cute tho guys, Seungjin are barely there but they are blossoming :’), Woochan are married and honestly relationship goals, Yang Jeongin is fREAKING ADORABLE, at long last! OT9!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: What happens when you throw a party with six friends and the weather turns bad?Shenanigans. Shenanigans happen.





	1. Please Remove Your Shoes Upon Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I’m cutting it close but here’s day five!!
> 
> Tomorrow will be day six of this series, even tho it’s gonna be another chapter lol
> 
> Enjoy! 💙
> 
> (Thanks to my amazing betas , spacenicoo and Lovely, ily bbs)

“No, you gotta trust me, hyung, this is the right place.” 

“Jisung, this is a motherfucking mansion. You’re sure—“ 

“Yes, hyung! I’m sure this is it!” Jisung waved his phone in Minho’s face. “Look! This is the right address! Hang a left here, this is the driveway.” 

Minho gave in and “hung a left”, letting the car idle up the driveway. 

“Holy shit, there are a lot of cars here already, and they look really fancy,” Jisung whispered. “Are you sure this is the right place?” 

Minho stepped on the brakes and took his hands off of the steering wheel, looking over at Jisung with an eyebrow raised. “You’re joking, right?” 

“Pfft, yeah,” Jisung replied, looking not at all certain. “This is the place. I’m sure of it.” 

“Heaven help me,” Minho whispered, pulling his car up near the others to park. 

Jisung almost slammed his door into the Bugatti next to him, avoiding it by only a few millimetres. (Minho may or may not have panicked. Hey, he doesn’t have the kind of money to pay for repairs on a fucking Bugatti.)

“Okay, I’ve just texted hyung that we’re here, and it says he read it.” Jisung looked back at his phone, which started vibrating violently. “Right, and I think it was Lix who read the messages.” He sighed. “I’m glad we’re not like that couple, they’re a lot to deal with.” 

“I have no doubt in my mind that we are, in fact, worse, Jisungie.” He took the store-bought sugar cookies from his boyfriend in one hand and grabbed the younger’s hand in his other, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go.” 

Jisung raised his hand to knock on the big door, but it was thrown open before he could. 

“Jisungie!” came a squeal, and all Minho saw was a blur of a pinkish orange head before Jisung was almost torn away from him. 

“Jesus, Felix, you scared me,” Jisung said, giggling. He pushed Felix out to arm’s length. “You look, like, really good, what’s the occasion?” 

“You actually caught the tail end of one of Binnie’s galas,” Felix replied, straightening his suit coat. “The people here are all stuffy and stuck up, though, so we won’t be hanging out with them anyway. I just gotta go through the room once more, clean up some of the trash. Bin only got one housemaid, and she showed up of her own volition, so, I just wanna make it a bit easier for her.” He tugged on Jisung’s arm and shoved him, and thereby Minho, through the door. “Hi, Minho-ssi,” he added, smiling at the older as he stumbled past him. 

“Oh, just hyung will do,” Minho said, straightening his own jacket and adjusting his hold on the cookies. 

“Okay, hyung,” Felix smiled. “Alright, if you want, you can go right upstairs, and I can tell Binnie you’re here. You can ditch your coat on the stairs, too. Nobody’s using them but us.” 

“Aw, we can’t go to the party?” Jisung said, gasping in fake offence. 

“I mean, if you really want to, I’ve got some other tuxes that you could borrow. But honestly, I’m willing to ditch Binnie, we could just go upstairs and chill.” 

“Aww, you’d ditch your boyfriend for us?” 

“Yes, Minho-hyung, but really only because I’m not fond of old, stuck up, rich men who look down on gays like me.” 

“You mean guys like you?” 

“No, no, gays.” Felix grinned. “Besides, the others should be here soon, so I’ll be in charge of getting the door since Bin’s in charge of the party. The only people that will be going to the door are the people coming to the after party.” 

“Oh, we’re the after party?” 

“Sure thing, Sung. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Felix said with an inclination of his head and a jaunty smile. 

Minho tossed his jacket onto the stairs, setting the cookies down next to it as he tugged off his gloves. He was about to take off his boots - because honestly, who wears shoes inside? - when Jisung tugged on his hand, both of them stumbling into the... holy fuck, was this a ballroom? 

“You’re joking,” Minho whispered, looking around the golden room. The ceilings vaulted high above, plated in gold. The lights mounted on the walls only served to make the room glow even more golden. 

Jisung looked just as awed as Minho, awash in the light. 

“Okay, look, I’m not saying we should get a ballroom, but you look breathtaking right now,” Minho mused to his boyfriend. 

Jisung giggled and stepped closer. “I think I’d be lying if I didn’t say you look better, babe.” He wrapped his arms around Minho, pressing his face into the taller’s chest. 

“Should we go upstairs?” Minho asked, feeling many different pairs of eyes on them. 

“Hm, probably,” Jisung replied, pulling back from the hug to kiss Minho on the jaw. “Okay, let’s go.” 

“I’m getting serious vibes from The Shining, anyone else?” a new voice asked, making Jisung squeak, jump, and press himself further into Minho’s chest. 

“Uh, hi,” Minho said, looking over at the new guy. 

“Chan, will you help me with Jeongin, please?” Another new guy appeared behind the one named Chan. “Whoa, anyone else getting a feeling like this is The Shining?” 

“That’s what I said!” Chan replied, turning to walk out of the room, taking the baby carrier from the other man, who followed him back into the entrance hall. 

Minho could see Felix’s distinguishable head of hair making its way back to where they were. Indeed, as Felix walked past, Minho could see heads turn, with pursed lips and raised eyebrows, judgement clear on their faces. 

“Chris?” Felix called once he was near enough, making his steps faster. 

“Whoa, Felix? You look really good!” Chan called in return, lifting a baby to his chest. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s been so long! Is this Jeonginnie?” Felix asked, holding out his arms for the baby, who held out his arms in return. 

Chan scoffed. “Wooj, our baby loves my brother more than me.” 

“Felix is more playful, love,” Woojin called back. 

“But they’ve never met!” 

“I bet he saw it on his face,” Woojin replied with a smile, standing from the carrier with Jeongin’s pacifier in his hand. “Here, Felix, you’ll probably be wanting this soon.” 

Felix smiled and took it, holding it to Jeongin’s mouth, who smiled a gummy smile and let Felix slide it in. “Can I keep your baby? He’s so cute.” 

“Wooj,” Chan frowned. “Our baby loves Felix more than us.” 

Woojin scoffed. “Maybe we should leave him with Felix. We can see how well things go from there.” 

Felix laughed. “It’s good to see you guys, really. And I’m so happy I finally get to see Innie in person, he’s what, nine months?” 

“Ten,” Woojin said. “We’ve had him for nine and a week.” 

“He’s so cute,” Felix cooed. He made faces at the baby, before lifting him and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Jeongin giggled, his bubbly laughter filling the entrance hall. “Okay, Felix said, holding Jeongin over his hip, “I’ve cleaned up all of the trash that I could see in the ballroom, I’m gonna go tell Binnie that we’re waiting for him upstairs.” 

“Take the baby,” Chan said. “Maybe that be incentive that he should hurry up.” 

Felix beamed and took the blanket that Woojin was offering, putting it over his shoulder. “I’ll do that. Back in a bit!” 

Minho watched Felix go, baby on his hip. “We should do that,” Jisung giggled in his ear. 

Minho choked on air. “We should what?” 

“Oh, you know. Settle down. Get married. Have a baby.” 

Minho willed the blush that he could feel in his cheeks to go down. (It didn’t work, but hey, he tried.) The ring that he had ordered off of an ad in his instagram feed suddenly felt a lot more real. 

“Hang on, so,” Chan started, shrugging off his coat as he walked toward the other pair. “You’re our new neighbours, right? And you also know my brother, Felix?” 

Jisung smiled. “Yeah, you’re the couple that just moved in! I’m Jisung, I’ve moved into Minho-hyung’s apartment about six months ago.” 

Woojin grinned at the two of them, taking his husband’s coat from his hands. “Aw, that’s cute!” 

“It is really nice,” Minho admitted. “Now I don’t need to worry about Sungie all hours of the night.” 

“Doubly cute,” Chan replied. “How long have you two been dating, may I ask?”

“Three years,” Minho said. “The best three years of my life.” 

Jisung squeezed his hand with a shy laugh. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Okay, if you’re all done being cute,” Felix interrupted, “I’ve convinced Changbin to hurry up, so he’s gonna get all of the guests out within the next hour. He’s really looking forward to seeing Innie, so he’s really gonna give it his all to get them out, he told me. Thank you for letting me use your baby,” he said, handing Jeongin back to Woojin. “He really works wonders.” 

Woojin smiled at him. “Hey, I’m happy to help.” 

“Alrighty, let’s head upstairs. Binnie told me that there was another couple coming, so you can chill in my room while I wait for them. It’s the last door on the right,” Felix directed. “You can throw your stuff wherever in my room, we might move to the parlour or something later.” 

Minho shrugged and walked up the stairs, turning right to walk down the long hall. “Last room on the right?” 

Jisung nodded, holding tightly to his boyfriend’s hand. Their footsteps reverberated gently through the hall, the tall doors and wooden floors not absorbing any of their sounds. 

“I can see why Felix chose this room to be his,” Chan said as they all stepped through the door. “It suits him.” 

The shelves were all covered with an assortment of things, ranging from games to rocks to pillows to books, some action figures spread out. Posters covered three of the navy blue walls, while the fourth wall was primarily made up of a flatscreen tv. 

Chan sat down on the deep red bedspread, setting Jeongin down in the middle of the bed. 

“Here,” Woojin said, tossing him a blanket. “Put this under him, just in case.” 

“Make yourselves comfortable, guys,” Felix said, walking in. “Hyunjin and Seungmin, this is Minho-hyung, his boyfriend Jisung, my brother Chan-hyung, and his husband Woojin-hyung. Guys, this is Hyunjin-hyung and Seungmin.” 

The two new boys waved, one flushed a light pink, his black hair a sharp contrast. The other boy laughed and smiled, putting a hand on the taller’s shoulder. “Hyunjin-hyung is a little bit shy. He just got a promotion today, and I think he’s still processing that, so give him some patience.” 

“Yah,” Hyunjin said, flushing darker and brushing Seungmin’s hand off of him. “Things would have been fine if you hadn’t kept telling me that I was going to become a full time model.” 

“Oh my god, you’re a model?” Jisung gushed. “I’ve always wanted to meet a model in real life! You’re gorgeous, really, how were you contracted, is it hard? Is it fun? How long have you been a model?” 

“Jisungie,” Minho chided lightly. “Let the man breathe.” 

Jisung scrunched his nose up at his boyfriend, narrowly avoiding sticking his tongue out. 

Felix laughed. “Alright, then. It’s nine o’clock now, what time do you guys need to leave?” 

“Not past eleven,” Chan replied. “We need to get Innie into bed before midnight, really.” 

“Probably eleven is a good idea for us, too,” Jisung agreed, squeezing Minho’s hand. “We’ve got another party tomorrow, and while it’s not until evening, it’s probably a good idea to get enough sleep so we actually have time to prepare.” 

Seungmin nodded as well. “Eleven sounds good for us, too. I think Hyunjinnie-hyung is going to drive me back to the company so I can get my car.” 

“Oh, you’re not just gonna stay at my place?” 

A silence fell over the group. Hyunjin was so red that Minho wondered if he was going to explode. 

“You hadn’t asked,” Seungmin said quietly, though the room was so quiet already that everyone heard. “I was waiting for you to ask, and then you didn’t. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t.” 

“Oh,” was all Hyunjin could respond with, gnawing on his bottom lip as he shyly looked at the wall. 

Felix was biting his lips together in what looked like an attempt not to squeal. “Okay, guys, I’m really glad we got that worked out. So you’re all leaving at eleven, which means we have about two hours to do whatever.” He gave a smile. “So, whatever do we want to do?” 

***

They ended up talking for the majority of an hour and a half. It was ten thirty by the time Changbin finally pushed open the door, plopping himself down next to Felix. 

“Hi, love,” he murmured against the skin of his boyfriend’s neck, making the younger shiver. 

“Hi,” Felix breathed in response. They shared a brief kiss, which may have been a bit more than brief, given Woojin’s pointed cough. 

Changbin sighed and pulled away, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist to pull him closer. “Hi, guys,” he said, looking around the group. “I’m really glad you could all make it!” 

“We are, too,” Chan replied with a smile. He was holding a sleepy Jeongin, bouncing the baby on his knee. 

“Yeah,” Jisung agreed, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. “Even though you could only get here half an hour before we need to leave.” 

Changbin sighed. “Really? You’ve all gotta leave that soon?” 

“I guess Hyunjin-hyung and I don’t,” Seungmin said. “Though, it might be nice to.” Hyunjin flushed a deep red, and Seungmin sighed affectionately. “I swear he’s not like this in front of the camera.” 

“Hey,” Hyunjin protested, turning his head and coming face to face with Seungmin. His eyes grew wider and flicked rapidly between Seungmin’s. 

The younger blushed this time, turning his head away. 

“Well, I’ve clearly missed something,” Changbin commented. 

“Nah, not that much. Just a lot of tension from those two, Woojin-hyung and Chan-hyung being adorable, primarily due to their baby, and Jisungie being a crackhead. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Minho replied. 

“Aw, you love it though,” Jisung said, laying his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho have him a quick peck on the cheek. “Damn right, I do.” 

Woojin opened his mouth to say something, when all of their phones gave off an alert at the same time, a synchronised buzz echoing through the room. 

Changbin cocked an eyebrow at the banner on his screen. “Winter storm? That doesn’t seem good.” 

“Uh oh,” Felix said, walking over to the curtains on his window and pulling one aside. “That doesn’t look good.” 

They couldn’t even see the light on the front porch of the house from how heavily snow was falling. As the room grew silent, now that changbin was listening, he could hear the heavy flakes hitting the window. 

“That’s not good at all,” Chan whispered. He turned to his husband. “What’re we going to do with Innie?” 

Changbin rubbed his temples. “Well, it’s clearly not safe to drive. You’re just gonna have to spend the night.” 

“Seungminnie and I have work tomorrow,” Hyunjin said, furrowing his brow. 

“I’ll pay you to call in, Hyunjin. I cannot let you drive in this weather.” 

Felix broke out into a grin. “Guys! Do you know what this means?” 

Everyone looked at him, a look of confusion at his optimism on their faces. 

“We get to have a sleepover!” 

A slow smile spread across Jisung’s face. “Oh, hell yes.” 

Minho laughed. “Screw that family party. I’m would rather do this instead.” 

Woojin shrugged and held out his arms for Jeongin. “I brought his pyjamas and his pack ‘n play, as well as some blankets. We could just lay him down in that.” 

Chan chuckled. “Looks like we’re in.” 

“I’m sure Miss Im wouldn’t mind, as long as we called in, she’s sensible,” Seungmin said. 

“And if she’s not, I could always tell Chaeyoung-noona, she seems to be able to talk Miss Im into listening to her,” Hyunjin suggested, looking over at Seungmin. 

Changbin grinned. “Okay, so we’re doing this. Let’s have a sleepover.”


	2. Drunk on Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begin the shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically became a crack fic oops 
> 
> So! Day 6!! 
> 
> Thanks once again to Lovely and spacenicoo, two whole BEANS who don’t mind last minute beta-ing 
> 
> Enjoy!

Changbin looked down at his phone as it buzzed, giving a little chuckle as he read the message. “Hey, guys, the housemaid is wondering if we want hot chocolate.” 

“What kind of question is that?” Jisung responded, laying in Minho’s lap. 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Just to be sure, all in favour of hot chocolate, please raise your hand.” 

“Aye,” said Chan, not raising his hand because he was shifting Jeongin onto his other shoulder, putting the blanket over the baby’s head. 

Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Minho also replied verbally, not stopping their game of Overwatch. 

Changbin looked around the room, explosions rocking through the room over the speakers. Everyone else had their hands raised, and so he texted Mina as such. 

Felix laid his head on Changbin’s shoulder, getting his attention. “How long do you think it’s going to take everyone to become too tired to cognitively function?” 

“Woojin and Chan look kinda tired, but I’m not sure it’ll take the others too long to, as you put it, become too tired to cognitively function.” He planted a kiss on boyfriend’s forehead. “Did you have something in mind?” 

“Oh, just a couple of games that are better when everyone’s drunk, either on alcohol or sleep deprivation.” 

Changbin snorted. “You’re joking, right?” 

Felix quirked up an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“You’re not joking.” 

“No.” 

Changbin sighed, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Are you gonna find something to do until such time as they’re all drunk on sleep deprivation?” 

“Oh, I have some stories I could tell about Chan. Don’t worry about that, just sit back and relax while I embarrass the shit out of my brother.” 

Changbin smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him onto his lap. “I’m glad I haven’t told you all of my embarrassing stories. Not now that I know you’re not afraid to share them.” 

“Oh, please, a mob boss like you can’t get embarrassed by a simple story.” 

Changbin hushed him with a furtive glance at the others. “I don’t think they know, and I don’t think I want them to.” 

“Baby, everyone in Seoul knows.” 

“I think many people in Seoul have forgotten, and I would like to keep it that way.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, Emperor S—“ 

Changbin shut him up with a kiss, closing his eyes. After a moment’s hesitation, he parted his lips, delving his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Shh,” he whispered, pulling away. 

Felix’s eyes were closed, his mouth still open. He hummed, seemingly regaining his bearings. “Keep kissing me like that and I’m never gonna shut up.” 

“Keep talking and I’m not gonna kiss you like that again.”

Felix sighed. “Okay. I’ll be quiet. About you, at least.”

“Thank you,” Changbin breathed. 

Felix gave him another brief kiss. “Hey,” he called, “anyone wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Chan?” 

Chan narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Woojin laughed. “Do share.” 

“No! No, no, Felix, you don’t hate me that much, right?” 

Woojin nodded from where he sat on the bed behind Chan. 

Felix grinned. “Alright, so, when I was five, and Chris was nine, he took me out on the surfboard for the first time,” Felix started. 

“Oh, you’re kidding,” Chan grumbled. 

“Nah, nah, I’m not kidding. Anyway, he gave me one of his boards, keep in mind I was five, and we walked down to the beach, where he tried to teach me to surf.” 

“Oh, that’s a bad idea,” Jisung said, putting his phone away to look over at Felix. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Felix snorted. “Anyway, we’re out on the beach, right, and Chris got on his board and left me on shore. He hadn’t intended to, which is honestly hilarious, but what’s even funnier, to me, at least, is that when he realised that he left me on shore, he was already like a hundred fifty metres out to sea. He started paddling back, and he was maybe halfway when this monster wave comes up behind him.” 

“Oh, no,” Seungmin laughed, not taking his concentration away from the game. 

“Yeah. So, he gets like seventy five metres away, and he suddenly, what was it?” 

“Heard a rushing sound,” Chan said, rolling his eyes.

“Right. So he hears this rushing sound,” Felix started laughing, “and then he, oh my gosh, he starts paddling faster. He didn’t stand up on the board, like he should have, so instead he got pummelled by this wave that just came crashing on top of him.” 

Laughter echoes through the room, the Overwatch match finally ending so the three who had been playing could pay attention to the story. 

“Everyone here has it out for me right now,” Chan said, shifting Jeongin over as the baby started whining. “Seriously. Felix is a whole menace.” 

Felix cackled, finishing his story. “So basically, I was just standing there with this giant board in my hands that would have been better for a full size adult, and I just watch him wash up at my feet, choking and spluttering, his board nowhere to be seen, until it hit him on the ass as it washed up with the next wave.” 

“The sad thing is that I can see that happening, Woojin laughed, holding his hands out to take a squirming Jeongin from his husband. 

Chan shot him a glare as he handed the baby over. “You’re joking.” 

“I’m really not.” 

“That’s not even the best one! Oh my god, have you guys heard the one about watching the movie on vacation?” 

“You’re not telling them that one, Felix!” Chan screamed in English. 

“Watch me!” Felix screeched back. 

***

Several embarrassing stories and one cup of hot chocolate later, everyone had gotten to hold the baby at least once, and it was two thirty in the morning when Seungmin broke in with a story of his own. 

“Okay, this is all well and good, but you haven’t heard about how shy Hyunjinnie gets in front of a camera.” 

“No, please don’t,” Hyunjin whined, his cheeks already dusting a light pink.

“No, see that’s not even the best part. The best part is that when I told him to look at the camera like it was me, and I told him to look at it as though he wanted me, he did a total one eighty!” 

“Well, that’s not what you said, is it? You said something a little more... enticing, didn’t you?” Hyunjin was quick to argue. 

“Oh, please, I don’t remember my exact words!” 

“You said to look at the camera like I was looking at you, yeah, and then you said like I wanted to pin you against the wall and make out with you!” 

Silence rang through the room. Hyunjin bit his lips together, now flushed bright pink, while Seungmin just stared at him. 

Minho gave a long, low whistle, and Jisung nodded, giving Hyunjin a thumbs up. 

“You remembered,” the Seungmin finally whispered. “You remembered my exact words.” 

“Told you Hyunjin’s plus one would be gay,” Changbin whispered in Felix’s ear. 

Felix grinned back at him. “I think we’re ready.” He stood, shifting a sleeping Jeongin in his hold. “Anyone want to play a game?” 

“Truth or dare!” Minho said at the same time as Jisung said “Spin the bottle!” 

Minho looked at him. “Spin the bottle? Really?” 

Jisung only shrugged. “Hey, it’s a fun party game. Don’t judge me.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “What I had in mind,” he interrupted, “was a combination of the two. Truth or dare, but, the two people involved have to truth or dare each other.” 

“I’m here for this,” Jisung said, getting off of Minho’s lap. 

“Let’s get the pack ‘n play set up, then, so we can set Innie down.” Woojin started unwrapping the small structure. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Chan said, setting down his phone to help. “Do we need to give him anything?” 

“Nah,” Woojin replied, taking Jeongin from Felix and laying him on his back once the crib was set up. “Unless he wakes up, he should be fine.” 

“Alrighty,” Felix said, quietly clapping his hands together. “Anyone got a bottle?” 

Changbin just looked at him. “You’re telling me you were going to play spin the bottle, and you don’t have a bottle?” 

“Hm, I guess I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

“Really, Felix?” Jisung laughed. 

“Hey, shut up, at least I don’t drool all over my boyfriend whenever I get the chance!” 

“Oh, don’t you?” Changbin smirked. 

“You don’t get to talk, you asshat,” Felix said with a glare. 

“Hang on, if we do spin the bottle, don’t the two people across from each other always have to do the thing together?” 

“No, Minho-hyung, the person who spins the bottle gets to truth or dare the person who the bottle points at.” 

Jisung looked over at Minho. “You’re telling me that you really haven’t played spin the bottle before?” At Minho’s shrug, Jisung gasped. “You poor deprived child,” he whispered, grabbing his boyfriend’s head in a smothering hug. 

“Wait, I’ve got it!” Felix suddenly said. 

Seungmin shushed him with a glance over toward the crib. “You’re gonna wake the baby!” 

Woojin snorted. “Nah, Jeonginnie’s a really heavy sleeper. He won’t wake up until he wants to.” 

Felix smirked. “Oh, hell yeah. That just made this ten times more fun. Okay, give me a hot sec,” he said, walking over to one of his many sets of shelves. “I always keep a stock of coke in my room. Never know when Binnie’s gonna kick me out of his.” 

Chan pulled a face. “Too much information, Lix.” 

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Felix snarked back. He walked back to the group holding a bottle of coke. “So. The first person’s gonna spin the bottle, and then whoever the cap of the bottle points at, they have to truth or dare. Then the person who did the truth or dare, they now spin the bottle. Everyone understand?” 

“Wait,” Minho said. “Do I have to do the truth or dare that the person tell me to? Or do they get to spin again?” 

“Nope, you’re stuck with the person who spun you. Any other questions?” 

Minho shook his head. “Guess I’m set.” 

“Sounds good! Let’s get in a circle.” 

Woojin and Chan moved down from their perched on the bed, Seungmin and Hyunjin moved away from the screen, which was still displaying the Overwatch start screen, and Felix sat next to Changbin. “Alrighty! Who’s spinning first?” 

“You should spin first, it was your idea,” Chan said. 

Felix smiled. “Alright. Watch and learn, kiddos.” He gave the bottle a hefty spin on the hardwood floor. Once it finally came to a stop, the cap was pointed at Jisung. 

“Uh oh,” Jisung whispered. 

Felix beamed. “Jisungie! Truth or dare?” 

“Uh, I’m no lightweight, Felix, obviously I’m gonna choose dare.” 

Felix smirked. “I dare you to chug that bottle of coke.” 

Jisung’s face fell. “You’re joking.” 

“Aw, but Sungie, you’re not a lightweight!” Minho called. 

Jisung glared at his boyfriend. “You’re gonna pay for this betrayal,” he said with a glare. He picked up the coke bottle and opened it carefully, so it wouldn’t explode over everything. He downed the whole thing in less than thirty seconds. 

“And you looked scared,” Felix laughed. 

Jisung levelled a glare at him as well. “Shut up, you.”

Minho snorted. “He just knows he doesn’t take sugar and caffeine well.”

Jisung clapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. “It’s my turn to spin now, right?” At Felix’s nod, he put the bottle back into the middle of the circle and spun it. “Seungmin-ssi! Truth or dare?” 

“Truth is fine,” Seungmin said. “I’m gonna play it safe for right now.” 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Minho said from underneath Jisung’s hand. 

After giving Minho another glare, Jisung turned back to Seungmin. “Alright, Seungmin-ssi. Truth.”

“Just Seungmin is fine,” the other boy said. 

“Alright, Seungmin,” Jisung revised. “Truth. Okay, tell me the truth now,” he said with an evil grin, “do you think Hyunjin-ssi likes you?” 

“Yes,” Seungmin said without a moment’s deliberation. Hyunjin flushed a bright red within the span of a few seconds. Seungmin took the bottle and spun it, smiling when the cap pointed at Changbin. “Changbin-ssi!” 

“Hyung is fine,” Changbin said. 

“Changbin-hyung, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Changbin replied confidently. “Hit me with it.” 

“I dare you to get us more hot chocolate,” Seungmin said with a grin. 

“More—“ Changbin scrunched his nose up. “It’s, like, three in the morning!” 

“Gotta follow the rules, babe,” Felix laughed. 

Changbin groaned. “At least let me have my turn.” 

“That’s fine,” Seungmin said with a smile. 

Changbin squinted at him as he spun the bottle. The cap pointed at Felix when the bottle finally came to a stop. “Right, you’re gonna pick dare,” he said, continuing when Felix nodded. “I dare you to dance to Twice songs until I come back.” 

“Ooh, what a dare!” Felix laughed as Changbin left. 

“Someone take a video!” Changbin called over his shoulder. 

It took Changbin all of Yes Or Yes and Likey as well as most of Dance The Night Away to return. By the time he handed out the drinks, the final chorus was starting. Changbin put both his and Felix’s mugs on the ground and danced the rest of the song with his boyfriend. 

“I hope you realise I got all of that on video,” Chan laughed. 

“Yeah, will you send that to me?” Changbin replied with a smile, sitting down and pulling his mug over to him. 

Felix shook his head. “No, no, Binnie you probably don’t really want that, Chris don’t you fucking dare—“

“Sure thing,” Chan snickered. 

“You absolute thot,” Felix said with a glare. 

“That was honestly painful, can we never do that again?” Seungmin joked. 

“Hey! Are you insulting my dancing skills?” 

“Only a little.” 

“Why, you—“ 

“Felix! Spin the dumb bottle!” 

“Fine! Oh my gosh, leave me alone,” Felix whined, giving the bottle a spin. “Hyunjin-ssi!” 

“Hyung is fine,” Hyunjin said. 

“Hyunjin-hyung! Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” the boy said immediately. 

“Aw, cute. Truths can be just as bad. Anyway, do you think Seungminnie likes you?” 

Hyunjin blushed and pressed his knuckles to his cheeks. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Seungmin gazed at Hyunjin with wide eyes as the older spun the bottle. 

“Of course it’s you,” Hyunjin said quietly. Seungmin gave him a brief smile. 

“Dare,” the younger said without giving Hyunjin a chance to even ask. 

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin breathed, his pupils visibly dilating. 

Seungmin sat there for a few seconds, not moving. “You’re sure?” he whispered. 

“Do it.” 

Seungmin shuffled forward, sitting on his knees. He brought a hand up to cradle Hyunjin’s face, brushing his thumb under the older’s eye. Hyunjin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“You’re sure?” Seungmin asked again. 

“Yes,” Hyunjin murmured. He leaned forward and caught Seungmin’s lips with his own. 

The kiss was gentle, and brief. Both pulled away, before exhaling sharply and going back for another kiss. 

Felix giggled, taking Changbin’s hand in his own. “My mission was accomplished,” he said, giving Changbin a peck on the jaw. 

“Hang on,” Woojin interrupted. “Chan, Minho and I still haven’t gone!” 

“I don’t feel the need to go, with Jisung as a boyfriend, every day is a dare.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “And yet, you love it.” 

Minho snorted. “You’ve still got flour in your hair.” 

“Oh, shit! That’s right, we brought cookies!” Jisung scooted off of Minho’s lap and over to where his coat was piled on top of Minho’s, digging the cookies out from under it. 

“Aw, hell yeah,” Chan said, leaning forward to snag a cookie. “Also, I don’t really feel the need to take a dare either.” 

“You’re completely disregarding my feelings,” Woojin whined with a fake pout. 

“Aw, babe, I’m sorry,” Chan replied. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Chan smiled. “Do you wanna go on a vacation with me?” 

Woojin’s eyes widened. “What? Yes! Did you have somewhere in mind?” 

“Actually, yeah,” Chan said as he ran a hand through the back of his hair. “Would you... d’you maybe wanna go see where I grew up? In Australia?” 

Woojin practically beamed. “Yes! Oh my gosh, yes! When can we leave?” 

“You’ll want to go while it’s winter in Australia, trust me,” Felix mused, grabbing a cookie for Changbin. He held a piece of it up to his boyfriend’s lips. “Australian summers are... whoo! They’re bad.” 

“A lot worse than they are here,” Chan chuckled. 

“Aw,” Jisung broke in. “We’ve got Woochan out here being domestic, Seungjin finally getting somewhere, and Changlix being cute. Guys, this is adorable. We should do this for New Year’s, too!” 

“Oh, definitely,” Felix said. “Binnie, can we have them over for New Year’s, too?” 

Changbin smiled as he chewed the cookie Felix was feeding him. “I don’t see why not.” 

Jisung gave an aggressive fist pump, to which Minho chuckled. “Now I can’t wait for New Year’s.” 

Felix smiled as he got off of Changbin’s lap to walk into his closet and get a large assortment of blankets. “Alrighty, kiddos, who’s ready to sleep?” 

Woojin and Chan were, unsurprisingly, the first to raise their hands. 

“Okay, so, we might have to sleep a couple on the floor. The bed can fit a couple, the couch over there is a pull out, the other couch comfortably fits two, and then the floor is a constant companion. You can use as many blankets as you want. Who wants to sleep where?” 

Seungmin and Hyunjin, whose hands were linked, shrugged. “The floor works for us,” Hyunjin said. 

“Nah, you’re a model,” Jisung replied. 

“I’m not working tomorrow, though,” Hyunjin noted. 

“That’s true.” 

“Might I point out,” Felix interrupted, “the rug is actually not bad at all.” 

Changbin frowned at him. “How do you know that?” 

“Baby, I’ve slept on many of the different surfaces of this room. Don’t underestimate me. Anyway, all I’m saying is that Woochan should get the bed. They’re hardworking fathers, and they deserve it.” 

“Amen to that,” Woojin replied. 

“We stan an intellectual in this household!” Chan called. 

“The rug is fine for us,” Seungmin said. 

“We can take the pull out, if that’s chill,” Minho shrugged. 

Felix smiled at Changbin. “Just like old times, we get to cuddle on the couch.” 

Changbin snorted as he turned off the lights once everyone was settled. He planted a kiss on the tip of younger’s nose. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I did a chaptered thing!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I’m so excited for the next prompts omg these next days are gonna be GREAT 
> 
> Both my Tumblr and Twitter are @biscuityskies if you wanna come chat! Comments and kudos are my life force, as well, and if you comment, I’m gonna respond lol I’m lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 
> 
> I went to bed at three in the morning last night and then I woke up at one in the afternoon (still getting fewer than twelve hours of sleep!!) and then I had to go to a family Christmas party but hEY HERE I AM 
> 
> As usual, my twitter and tumblr are both @biscuityskies, kudos and comments are my source of sustenance, and if you comment I’m gonna respond :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
